


For honor, for pride, for something like that

by leila_samia



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leila_samia/pseuds/leila_samia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Katie's all grown up, Lee hears more than he needs, and there's definitely not a fight. Honestly. (written for the DeWyzeFamilee 28 days of Lee challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For honor, for pride, for something like that

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, not real, please don't sue. I'm judgment proof anyway, and trust me, the principle of the matter isn't enough. Promise.

Lee really hadn't planned to get into a fight, but he figured most people didn't plan on getting into fights, so he didn't say that when Crystal asked him what he'd done. It was just, he hadn't meant to, and it wasn't like he really had fought, not really, because getting in a fight implied actively doing something. He sighed, looked at her, pulled his hand out of the freezer, sighed again. "There was a fight." He showed her his fist.

She moved towards him, quickly, worry written on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking his hand in hers, quickly checking him over for other injuries. He winced as her hand ran over his side, and her hand faltered before she lifted his shirt. "What happened?"

He stilled her hand, moved out of her grasp. "It's not a big deal, I promise. Just, there was this guy, and he, I just, it wasn't a real fight, not really, it's fine."

"Lee. What happened? And don't say nothing, something happened, you had your hand in the freezer!" She tried to grab his hand again, tried not to panic, he could see that, and he felt bad, for making her worry, and for being an ass and getting in a fight in the first place.

"Crystal. I am fine, I promise," he said. He sighed, rubbed a hand over his brow, winced as he realized his head was sore too. "You know how Katie called the other day?"

Crystal nodded. "Oh god, is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, she's fine. Just. She wanted to, uh. There's this guy, and she, you know, wanted advice," he said. A headache was building and the pain in his side was starting to get distracting. He turned, headed to the living room, plopped on the couch. Crystal sat next to him, handed him an ice pack, tucked her leg under her, waved a hand for him to continue. "Yeah, so, did you know Katie and Tim are, like…" he waved his own hand inelegantly, trying to capture the whole…Katie and Tim _thing_.

Crystal nodded, laughed. "Yeah, it's been awhile, like a year? Why, what now?"

Lee made a face. "She thinks he's being stupid. But she called me, I don't, why would she, do you, she told me things! Or tried, I'm so not, that's not, she can't, no. But anyway, we were talking and then I went to the bathroom, and I came back and some guy was hitting on her!" Lee made a scandalized face, as though Katie was still a little girl, still his little sister, still someone who couldn't date, couldn't go to bars, couldn't…he refused to finish the thought. Crystal bit back a laugh. He glared at her, continued. "Anyway, so this guy was standing so close, and then he was touching her, and I just…"

Crystal nodded. "You punched him? Oh, Lee, I know you care, but she's…"

"I didn't punch him!" Lee interrupted. "I didn't, I wouldn't, you know that, I can't believe you –"

"Oh god, come on, you say fight and have your fist like, like that," Crystal exclaimed. "What am I supposed to think, you slipped and your fist hit his face?" Lee ducked his head, blushed. Crystal burst out laughing. "Oh god, you did, didn't you!"

"I hate you," Lee muttered. "I really hate you." He leaned back on the couch, scowled. Crystal kept laughing, head back, huge body-shaking laughs coming from her. "I didn't fall! I'm not, oh my god why am I still with you?"

"Because you love me?" Crystal asked, grinning.

"Not anymore. No," Lee said, grumbling. Crystal pouted at him, crawled over into his lap, snuggled up against him. He put his arm around her, automatically. "I hate you."

"No you don't. Now come on, tell me what happened, tough guy. Tell me how you defended Katie's honor," she said with a giggle.

Lee tugged one of her dreads. "I hate you," he said. She giggled again, snuggled into him. He sighed. "Fine, okay. So anyway, this guy, he was touching her, and I showed up, and she was uncomfortable, but she was being nice, because, I don't know, why do girls do that?" And then Lee was upset again, not at Katie, not really, just upset at the guy, upset that Katie felt like she couldn't be mean, or whatever. Crystal pet a hand along his thigh. He sighed again. "So anyway, I come up, and the guy doesn't go away, even though I'm there, and like, okay maybe he figured we weren't together, but whatever. So I tell him that, you know, maybe he should go away since she's not interested, and he ignored me! And then he touched her again, and I told him to go fuck off, and he wasn't really feeling that, so he told me to go fuck myself, so I grabbed his hand off her ass, and then he got pissed and came over and swung at me."

Crystal gasped, at the right time, so he figured it was more for his benefit, but then she was sitting up and checking him again, looking him over. "Where did he hit you?"

Lee waved her off. "No, that's the thing. He uh. He didn't. Not really. I. Um. Yeah, see the thing is, um. Well." He coughed, rubbed a hand over his face, "Islippedandhitmyselfonthechair," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Crystal asked.

He sighed again, moved his hand off his face. "Okay. You can't laugh," he said. Crystal nodded, pressed her lips together, tried to keep the giggle from slipping out. He glared at her. "Uh. I sort of, um. I slipped? Like, I was trying to move and, shut up oh my god, stop laughing, oh god I hate you right now."

"No, no, I promise, I'll be good, sorry, hang on!" Crystal said. She giggled again, then bit her lip, composed herself. "Okay, I'm good. Go on."

He glared again, or tried, but it was kind of funny. Just, not when it happened to him, not really. Crystal poked him, and this time he did glare at her, catching her hand in his. "Okay, so uh, yeah. So I slipped, and I swear if you start laughing I am leaving and taking my guitar with me." He huffed out a laugh of his own, starting to realize how stupid the whole thing was, how hilarious it really was. "So I slipped and uh, kind of hit the bar stool? Like, along my side. And uh. Yeah, so that's why it's sore. And then I got up, because I hadn't really fallen, not for real, so I got up, and the guy goes to swing again, and um. I was just trying to block him, I didn't really want to fight, I just wanted him to go away, and he swung, and I moved my hand, and I might have accidentally clocked him. Uh. In the face." He was grinning now and Crystal was giggling – no, full on laughing, she was laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, and he joined her, cracking up at the whole thing.

"Oh god. Oh my god. Lee. Oh god, that's brilliant. Okay, so what'd he do?" Crystal asked, trying to catch her breath again.

Lee grinned again. "Uh, yeah, so then Katie grabbed her purse, and hit the guy and called him a jerk and a bunch of other things, and like, the security guy came and grabbed the guy, and dragged him out, and Katie yelled at him a bunch, which, hey. When did Katie get that dirty mouth, because I do not remember her swearing like that ever?"

Crystal laughed. "Babe. She's friends with you and Andrew, remember? Plus, there's the her and Tim thing? Not a little girl, not for a long time."

And Lee knew that, he did, even before Katie dragged him out and talked to him about, about _things_ , things he really didn't think he'd ever need to think about, not really, but he'd known that, it was just that, now he knew for real, and it was weird. He told Crystal as much, and loved that she nodded and got it, that he didn't have to explain why it was weird, but it was, and she got it, got him. She waved him on, wanting the rest of the story.

"Right. So after the guy got kicked out, uh, the girls next to us bought me a drink, and everyone asked if I was okay, and I guess these girls were flirting, or something? Anyway, I got a bunch of numbers, which, yeah I should throw out," he said, showing her the papers in his pocket. "So then I came home, because it was weird and my side hurt and my fist hurt because throwing a punch isn't bad, but throwing one by accident kinda sucks, especially when you hit the fucker's forehead. And seriously, I was hoping you wouldn't really see me like that, or at least be nice to me. But yeah, clearly that didn't happen."

He was joking, and she knew it, because they were both grinning, the whole thing was kind of ridiculous, but she sat up completely, swung a leg over his thigh, straddled him. "I'm sorry babe. I wasn't making fun of you, I promise. I laughed because I was so worried, I was so scared for you! It was just because I was nervous," she said, and they were both laughing now, and she slipped a hand under his shirt, up his side. "I should check to make sure you're fine," and the shirt was up and over his head, off him and onto the floor. She dropped a kiss onto his mouth, and he came up to meet her, his hand on her arm, and she took his hand, dropped a kiss, two, onto his bruised knuckles, before ducking her head, kissing his bruised side. "Besides," she said, looking up at him. "You do deserve a prize for being so brave."

And then he was laughing, and he pulled her back up, back over him, pulled her down onto him. "Yeah, I think I do."


End file.
